Aurora
A daughter of Crash and Shiva, Aurora was regarded as the most beautiful of all the Dragons and was worshipped as a love goddess across Spyra. As she grew and the implications of her profound beauty became clear, Crash became distressed at the amount of suitors for her hand. He held a contest to determine who would win her, and she went to his other son, Forge, who had managed to impress him with his clever thinking. Aurora however never warmed to Forge, and would cheat on him with countless others, both gods and mortals. She was especially drawn to the "exciting" god of war and battles, Rend, and engaged in numerous whirlwind relationships with him. This often set her at odds with Rend's page and sister Kali, who was a fervent admirer of her older brother and did not appreciate Aurora's interference. Aurora was directly responsible for the Eden War, an inter-galactic conflict which pulled in all the great states of Spyra and even the Gods themselves. A favorite activity of Aurora's was to use her powers to influence romance between unsuspecting people. Her lover Rend off-handedly recommended they pay a visit on a feast commemorating a Prince of Eden who was meeting with the ruler of one of Nod's principalities, called Izod. While at the meeting, which was to settle a minor trade dispute, Rend advised Aurora alter the minds of the Eden Prince and the Nod ruler's queen to fall in love with eachother. She did so, and the two took great delight in the ensuing chaos as the Queen of Izod absconded with her lover back to Eden. What Aurora did not know however, was that Rend had long sought a war between the two powers and sought a way to do it that wouldn't draw the others gods' attention. In the aftermath, the lord of Izod appealed to his brother, the Emperor of Nod to go to war with Eden to help him reclaim his wife. The Emperor, who had long sought a reason to crush his hated rival agreed and mobilized the entire Empire. Eden responded by fortifying its planet and calling on its numerous allies for help. The war quickly blew out of proportion, with races from all over Spyra taking part. The Gods themselves threw themselves into it, with Crash himself constantly switching which side had his favor in order to draw it out. It wasn't until he was seduced by both Agni and Shiva did Nod finally press its advantage and gain victory. In personality, Aurora was highly idolent and pleasure seeking. She cared little for complicated matters of state and rarely thought out the ramifications of her actions, as any offended always quickly forgave her because of her beauty. She had a tendency to act like a spoiled princess and was highly vengeful if slighted or otherwise prevented from getting her way. The Eden War did alot to change her though. The widescale death and destruction which was the fallout from her "little prank" truly shocked her. It made her more thoughtful about her later actions, though she would regularly fall into old patterns if left on her own. Powers and Abilities Love Aurora's primary power was a form of Charm which specifically induced feelings of profound adoration in individuals. So strong were her powers that even other Immortals were casually influenced by it. Trivia - Aurora had one of the most popular cults amongst the entire Dragon Clan of Gods. The central tenet of her worship was "do what feels good" and her cult was highly hedonistic, even among the Dragon Gods. Naked priestesses lead worshippers in drug fueled orgies. Her cult was a mystery one, with higher levels of deeper initiation depending on the rank of the worshipper. Certain lucky individuals occasionally found themselves as "sacrifices" to the goddess herself.